


smack of the billy club

by cyrusbarrone



Series: what next? [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Colloquial Language, I guess there's a focus on Finn??, Isaiah says 'jew' once, S03E06, Violence, anti-semitic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaiah, Finn and Michael and their journey to jail. </p><p>Aftermath of the season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smack of the billy club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> I wrote this because I really like Finn's character and there's really not much on him. Also i thought that they would sort of fit this style of writing? idk i liked it and i wanted to write more than 150 words for these boys.

Finn’s shaking. Nerve gone to shit, he’s twitching with betrayal and terror and Isaiah nudges their knees. Back of the van is dusty, cramped with legs and bony elbows and air hot and damp with words not said. Sound of shackles and huffed breaths all he hears. Copper sitting opposite them’s real sly, smacking the billy club into a thick white hand, smirking like he brought them in. Wasn’t him really, coppers was never able to get them, too in their pocket to try.

He glances at Finn next to him, he’s still a kid. Freckled, lip cut white, eyes wide and staring down at Michael’s brogues. Isaiah nudges their knees again, rough material itching. Copper notices and curves lip, billy club hitting a little harder, soft clap of dry skin under wood. Meant to be a threat, move again and your fingers get thumped, crushed under bat. Isaiah don't care Finn's just a kid. Scared, betrayed kid in the back of a copper’s van, about to be split from his family, given worse than deserved.

Finn shouldn’t be there. Michael should, killer, gun to the head of his brothers, gun to Jew, knife to priest. Didn’t mean it weren’t done with reason, but it was done. Finn had ran, smack foot down a track, shouting it was done. Was related, was all. A Shelby to be screwed over, fuck growing up: kissing girls against black soot walls, slicking liquor over wood – burning, flames – having his first fuck. Probably already had, looked older than he was and smirked like he’d tasted plenty girls.

Didn't know the sentence for any of them yet. Didn't know if the van was for show or real. Isaiah was probably alone in the trust in Tommy, the belief that behind torment, the manipulation: Tommy had made a deal. Fuck if he knew what, something though, had to be. Tommy was a family man, clutched his brothers close, held up around him like a wall, thick. And the Blinders were his family too, Shelby's and the Blinders was one in the same. John'd burnt down that pub for him. 

"Alright, boys," said copper, billy club slipping down to his palm. Dry grip on it, loose though, not expecting anything. They were all chained, all elbows and knees cramped.

It was instinct what happened next. Finn stared at him, eyes fierce, intent, and shuffled his feet. Hit his boot against Isaiah's, heavy leather thudding quietly, quickly. The next moment Isaiah pushed his weight across the boy's breadth, a puff of air fanned his neck. Finn leant, arse skitching down the bench and legs lifting, curling up, knees crushing Isaiah's ribs. Kicked his soles in the old copper's face. Quick. Instinct. Went again, the snap of a nose breaking, ooze running on uniform, staining boots. 

No more power, boy left slouching with arse off seat and knees bent. Isaiah stuck over his belly, off balance, couldn't pull himself back up. Opposite Michael twisted to the copper, eyes blank and bottom teeth gritted and square. Went and smacked his forehead right into copper's face and well that did it. Copper slumped, still grunting breath but slumped and out. 

Van still moving, no one'd noticed. 

Rocked himself back up, opposite empty eyes.. Next to boy who shuffled back up, panting and fierce. Eyes wide, betraying the blood on his boots.

"What was that?" Michael, staring at him. 

Arse was beginning to ache by then. Shuffled. "He kicks without weight on him; no fuckin' power."

Not really a priority. None of them knew how long til they got to the prison, probably soon if it were local. Kinda lost track of time slouched in the back, panting each other's air. 

"Key." Finn huffing next to him, boot on copper's thigh. Arrow to Michael. 

Then what? Lose shackles, clatter as they drop to the floor. Reddened wrists rubbed with hot hands. Copper still ain't moving but Isaiah swiped his billy club from his hands despite of that, in case bastard wakes up and snaps. Unlikely but that wasn't a factor. Anything could happen. Not like they was expecting to jump the copper, get free. Maybe Tommy expected them to. 

Moved down the bench to the door. There’s a thick lock on it, but Michael jangles the keys. 

“Wait.” Finn sticking his hand up. “What if they were expecting this?”

Michael says he’s being paranoid and clicks the lock. Copper slumps further down the bench, Isaiah twisting and pointing billy-bat down his nose. Watching, waiting for blood-clot eyes to blink open and thick throat bobbing a warning cry to coppers up front.

Door swings open and Michael’s out. Finn sits hesitant, eyes flash back at Isaiah questioning and worried. Isaiah pushes his foot against Finn’s back, watches him stumble out the back’a the moving van. One last glance around, copper still down, blood pool around his ears. Isaiah smacks the billy club into his fingers, for irony, for something. 

Follows after Finn, stumbles in the dirt to his knees. Pulled up by the boys, and they run. Van still clueless for now, air around them thick with dust and pollen and Isaiah shoves at Finn, pushing him into the grass. Dives himself, grabs Michael’s ankle.

And they wait. Watch van leave, doors swinging open, copper sliding about. Finn’s panic hot on the side of his neck, Michael stony, stiff. 

They wait till gone dark.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think !! 
> 
> I can also be found at frankc4stle.tumblr.com <3


End file.
